Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus which is provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF) including: a conveying unit for conveying a document; and a cover with which the conveying unit is covered.
There is known an ADF in which a conveying unit is covered with a cover, and a guide is disposed under the cover so as to form a space therebetween which serves as a conveyance path.
A document is conveyed by the conveying unit along a conveyance path formed under the guide and then conveyed onto an upper surface of the guide while making U-turn along the conveyance path. The document is then conveyed along the conveyance path formed between the guide and the cover and discharged onto an upper surface of the image reading apparatus.